The present disclosure relates to an image processing device that executes processing based on shot images, an image processing system, and an image processing method carried out by this image processing device.
In recent years, it is becoming common to equip personal computers, game machines, and so forth with a camera and image the figure of a user to utilize the imaged figure in various forms. For example, systems that transmit an image of a user to the other side as it is via a network, such as videophone and video chat, and techniques to recognize the motion of a user by image analysis and use the motion as input information of a game or information processing have been put into practical use (refer to e.g. International Patent Publication No. WO 2007/050885 A2). Furthermore, in recent years, it is becoming possible to realize games and image expressions giving a more feeling of being at the real world by accurately detecting the motion of an object in a three-dimensional space including the depth direction.